


Сэр Касамацу, принцесса и дракон

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказочка про сэра Касамацу, принцессу и дракона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэр Касамацу, принцесса и дракон

Сэр Касамацу пинком открыл ворота замка и рявкнул:   
\- Я пришёл освободить принцессу! Подлый змей, выходи на смертный бой!

Его слова гулким эхом прокатились по двору, отскакивая от крепостных стен. Дракон не показался. И вообще никто не показался. Сэр Касамацу поморщился. Неужели он не туда свернул и пришёл к замку Спящей Красавицы, а не к тому замку, где принцесса с драконом? Хотя одна принцесса от другой не особенно отличается, но он же хотел вызвать крылатое чудовище на поединок!

Пришлось идти в замок, искать, есть ли кто живой. Сэр Касамацу шагал по холодным каменным коридорам, недовольно крутя носом. Никакого порядка, сплошная паутина и пыль катается. Наконец он достиг тронного зала и прислушался. За дверью кто-то шебуршился. Решив не изменять проверенной стратегии, сэр Касамацу пинком выбил дверь, вошёл в тронный зал и провозгласил:   
\- Я сэр Юкио Касамацу, пришёл освободить принцессу из лап дракона!

\- Да ты чё, зашибись, - лениво протянул экспонат номер 1, вальяжно развалившийся на троне.  
\- Аомине-кун, не груби, а то мы никогда от принцессы не избавимся, - это сказал экспонат номер 2, которого сэр Касамацу сразу про себя окрестил «бледным молем».   
\- Ладно, ладно, Куроко. Иди принцессу приведи! - отмахнулся тот, кого назвали Аомине.

Номер 2 отправился за принцессой, а сэр Касамацу остался и мужественно боролся с любопытством: кто, собственно, Аомине такой и почему на троне валяется? Озвучить вопрос он не успел – «бледный моль» вернулся с принцессой.

Сэр Касамацу придирчиво окинул принцессу взглядом. Лицо ничего так, симпатичное. Вот только короткие волосы, высокий рост и полное отсутствие груди настораживало.

\- Да это же мужик! - возмутился сэр Касамацу.

\- Вот Мурасакибара - мужик, а это так, недоразумение, - ответил Аомине, наконец соизволив соскользнуть с трона и подойти к ним.

\- Аоминеччи злой, - надув губы, сказало «недоразумение».

\- Но он же никакая не принцесса, - продолжал Касамацу.

Аомине размахнулся и со всей дури шлёпнул принцессу по заднице. Парень взвизгнул и тут же заплакал:   
\- Аоминеччи, за что?

\- Видел, сэр Какеготам? Пищит как девчонка, ревёт как девчонка - в общем, принцесса. Забирай, дарю! - ухмыльнулся Аомине.

\- Не могу! - ответил сэр Касамацу и порадовался недовольным лицам. - Я должен победить дракона, чтобы освободить принцессу. А где дракон?

Куроко потянул Аомине за рукав и что-то зашептал на ухо, когда тот наклонился. Сэр Касамацу слышал обрывки фраз вроде "наконец отвалит отсюда" и "хватит это терпеть", но не обращал внимания - он разглядывал принцессу. Зрелище было вполне даже ничего, особенно когда принцесса наконец перестала размазывать по лицу сопли и слёзы.

\- Сейчас приведём дракона,- прервал его наблюдения Куроко. Он и Аомине удалились из тронного зала.

\- Меня Кисе зовут, а тебя как? - принцесса уже улыбалась.

\- Сэр Юкио Касамацу, - с достоинством ответил сэр Юкио.

Из-за выбитой двери тронного зала послышались голоса. 

\- Я не могу это надеть, это был вчерашний счастливый предмет! Если я буду в нем сегодня, это принесёт мне...  
\- Если не наденешь, это принесёт тебе по шее!  
\- Не упрямься, Мидорима-кун! Так надо!

Были слышны звуки борьбы, и, наконец, в тронный зал вернулись Куроко и Аомине, а с ними - взъерошенный парень в очках и костюме крокодила.

\- Вот, дракон! - сказал Куроко.  
\- Можешь ему морду набить, если хочешь, - великодушно разрешил Аомине.  
\- Это жестокое обращение с животными, нанодаё. Я против! - занервничал «крокодил».

\- Знаешь что, Кисе, собирай-ка ты чемоданы! - сказал сэр Касамацу.  
\- Э? Юкиоччи, а как же дракон? - удивлённо захлопал глазами Кисе.  
\- Чёрт с ним, с драконом, я тебя с этими психами не оставлю! И какой-такой Юкиоччи?!

Кисе уже не слышал, он побежал паковать вещи.

***

\- Ну вот, мой замок, - сэр Касамацу немного смущённо показал на замок.  
\- Хмм, миленько тут у тебя, - огляделся Кисе. - Ух ты, и рыбки с тритончиками!  
\- Это оборонительный ров с пираньями и крокодилами! - обиделся сэр Касамацу. Выразительный взгляд Кисе заставил пояснить:   
\- Крокодилы ещё маленькие, их недавно купили. И замок ещё новый.  
\- Очень миленько, - повторил Кисе.

Сэр Касамацу вздохнул и отметил про себя, что следует хотя бы крепостную стену битым стеклом сверху посыпать. "Миленько" было совсем не то впечатление, которое он хотел производить своим замком.  
\- Заходи уже, - сказал он и, по привычке, пинком открыл ворота. Сразу же злобно загавкала собака.  
\- Кисе, ты осторожно, Хаякава кусается, - предупредил сэр Касамацу, но Кисе уже почёсывал брюхо блаженно развалившемуся Хаякаве, у которого рефлекторно подёргивалась задняя лапа от удовольствия.   
"И вот это вот злобная сторожевая псина?" - возмутился про себя сэр Касамацу, но вида не подал.  
\- Что ты говоришь, Юкиоччи? - переспросил Кисе.  
\- Ничего, пошли.

Дверь замка сэр Касамацу пинать не стал, а открыл нормально: опыт подсказывал, что за дверью стоял дворецкий и подсматривал за происходящим во дворе. Было бы нехорошо, если бы он опять дверью в лоб получил.  
\- Это Морияма, мой дворецкий. А это принцесса Кисе, - коротко представил их друг другу сэр Касамацу.  
\- О, прекрасная принцесса, как я рад, что вы почтили своим присутствием этот унылый замок! Ваша несравненная красота... - начал Морияма, но сэр Касамацу дал ему пинка.  
\- Потом будешь болтать, а сейчас обед прикажи подать, я со вчера не ел!  
Морияма удалился, кланяясь и бормоча, что принцесса, конечно же, будет пить утреннюю росу и есть розовые лепестки.

\- Он вообще заметил, что я парень? - спросил Кисе.  
\- Ему всё равно, - угрюмо ответил сэр Касамацу.  
\- Ясно... Так что, я теперь тут жить буду? - поинтересовался Кисе.  
\- Ну-у, да? - предположил сэр Касамацу. Он вообще не особенно задумывался о том, что следует делать со спасёнными принцессами. Спасать надо по традиции, а вот о дальнейшем в традициях точных указаний не было. Может, снять отпечатки пальцев для коллекции и отпустить, наказав больше не попадаться драконам?   
\- Так может нам надо свадьбу сыграть? - пошевелил бровями Кисе.  
Сэр Касамацу задумался. А что, идея хорошая. Будет кто-то его в замке ждать, кроме пса и сексуально озабоченного Мориямы.   
\- Можно сыграть! - решил он.  
\- А потом? - продолжал допытываться Кисе.  
Сэр Касамацу слегка покраснел. Ну ясно же, что после свадьбы происходит. Кисе что, хочет, чтобы ему в деталях описали?  
\- Юкиоччи, не красней, я не об этом! Я про планы на будущее твои спрашиваю!  
\- Я поеду на поиски приключений, а ты останешься в замке меня ждать, - пожал плечами сэр Касамацу. А какие могут быть ещё планы?  
\- А что я тут буду делать?

Сэр Касамацу в очередной раз задумался. Что вообще делают принцессы в замках? Прядут золотые нити из соломы, устраивают балы, на которых щеголяют в хрустальных туфельках, целыми днями смотрятся в волшебные зеркала... В общем, развлекаются, как могут.  
\- А что ты хочешь делать? - спросил сэр Касамацу.  
\- Ехать с тобой на поиски приключений! - с энтузиазмом ответил Кисе.  
Касамацу хотел было возразить, что это абсолютно невозможно, но появился Морияма.  
\- Обед подан! - объявил он и добавил, жадно поглядывая на Кисе: - Не нужно ли помочь принцессе переодеться к обеду?  
\- Не нужно! - рявкнул сэр Касамацу. - Мы только перекусим и поедем дальше на поиски приключений!  
\- Ух ты, Юкиоччи! - обрадовался Кисе и повис на шее у сэра Касамацу.  
Тот стоически перенёс обнимашки. Позеленевшее от зависти лицо Мориямы компенсировало недостойные благородного рыцаря проявления чувств.

~Конец~


End file.
